Ohana
by eminahinata
Summary: Mientras tanto, en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Steve, la pequeña notita se guardaría como un tesoro, las palabras que demostraban el amor de una Ohana. Slash.


**Titulo:**Ohana

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom(s):** Hawaii Five-0. Ligera mención de Torchwood y CSI: Miami

**Palabras:** 2015

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, ligero Crossover, un poco de AU, OMC y OFC.

**Disclaimer:** Todas las series y personajes mencionados son propiedad y creación de sus respectivos guionistas y demás. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Sólo por la pura diversión. Si fueran mías las serie, ¡oh!, créanme… serian el sueño de cualquier fangirl. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Mientras tanto, en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Steve, la pequeña notita se guardaría como un tesoro, las palabras que demostraban el amor de una Ohana. Slash.

**Notas ****de ****Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, pronto se acerca la Navidad y me ha tomado la inspiración para una historia en conmemoración a la fecha. Espero que les guste. Este fic es dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se han leído y comentado mis fics. ¡Son grandiosas! Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

¡Felices Fiestas!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ohana**

By: eminahinata

.

Grace Williams observo con atención la bolsa en donde guardaba las cajas de los regalos para su _Ohana_, emocionada porque podría pasar Noche Buena con su Danno y el resto. Estaba tan feliz y por tal razón paso toda la mañana preparando frenéticamente todo lo que necesitaría con ayuda de su madre, que luego se excuso para preparase ella. Así, que cuando su rubio padre se hizo presente en la puerta a las ocho de la noche, una gran sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, ella rápidamente se despidió de su mamá y Stan con un beso y les deseo suerte en la cena de Navidad que organizo la empresa de su padrastro, saliendo corriendo al encuentro de los brazos abiertos de su Danno.

En todo el camino a la casa de tío Steve hablaron sobre lo que harían al llegar, contenta de que podría saborear la tradicional cena de navidad de los Williams, que su Danno tenía que llegar a terminar. Pronto fueron recibidos por los compañeros de su padre en la entrada de la casa, introduciéndose y notando con satisfacción que todos se encontraban ahí. Tía Kono, tío Chin, tía Malia, tía Mary Ann, Kamekona, el Sr. Joe, Max, el novio de tía Kono y la agente Weston, todos haciendo más de algo. Ella sonrió cuando tío Steve se acerco a ella desde las escaleras, hincándose para poder abrazarla y besando su frente con dulzura, para luego ofrecerse a ayudarla con su bolsa. Ella volvió sonreír y ambos depositaron los regalos envueltos en coloridos papeles de la temporada bajo el árbol bellamente decorado, mientras su Danno se volvía a perder en la cocina, alegando que si alguien lo interrumpía no tendría cena. Todos sonrieron ante ello.

La noche fue muy divertida, jugando a los peinados con su tía Mary y su tía Kona, mientras que tío Chin, Sr. Joe, Kamekona y tío Steve jugaban cartas en la mesa, riendo por viejas anécdotas de los dos marines. Max y Charlie hablando sobre un tema científico y todo ese tipo de cosas, mientras que tía Malia y la agente Weston veían un poco de televisión, contentas por lo especiales navideños. Su Danno en la cocina, demasiado entretenido en la preparación de la comida para argumentar algo. Ella sonrió.

Recordaba que cuando era más pequeña, allá en New Jersey, visitaban la casa de sus abuelos y siempre se encontraba con aquel calor que la envolvía y la hacía sentir segura. Su abuela Antonieta, tía Audrey y su Danno siempre ayudaban en la cena, riendo mientras la preparaban. Su abuelo Connor tomaba asiento en el sofá en la sala, rodeado de sus hijos y yernos en un interminable duelo de miradas.

Recordaba en especial una Navidad en la que su tío Ianto llego a casa con este hombre, el Capitán Jack, hizo memoria, y como tío Matty, tío Ryan (el mejor amigo de tío Ianto) y tío Ilyan (el mejor amigo de su Danno) sentaron al hombre en la mesa y empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas que ella no entendía hasta la fecha. Bueno, se encogió de hombros. También recordaba como jugaba con sus primos en el patio trasero y a su madre hablando cómodamente en sillas con tía Casey y tío Rick, esposo de su tía Audrey.

Le gustaba recordar, porque la familia de Danno era grande y siempre era divertido estar con ellos. Y ahora tenía una nueva familia, a la cual amaba mucho como a la primera, y era igual de divertido que con la familia Williams. Aunque extrañaba un poco ver como perseguían a tío Jack el abuelo y tío Ilyan por la casa cada Navidad. Alguien siempre tropezaba y Danno salía corriendo asustado y su abuela riendo al fondo.

Ella se disculpo con sus tías, diciendo que quería un poco de chocolate caliente, acercándose a la concina y viendo desde el umbral a su padre tararear mientras picaba algo, una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Monkey, ¿Qué sucede? –le pidió su Danno, por lo que ella sonrió y se acerco hasta su lado, viendo con interés al tomate picado que pronto se convertiría en salsa para el pavo.

-¿Puedo tener un poco de chocolate, Danno? –dijo, usando su mejor cara de cachorrito, a lo que su Danno sonrió y se inclino a besar su frente.

-Por supuesto, Monkey –dijo. Ella tomo asiento en la silla del desayunador y unos minutos más tarde una humeante taza de chocolate con crema se encontraba frente a ella, inundándola con el delicioso aroma del cacao. Ella lo tomo despacio, evitando quemar su lengua, y poso sus castaños ojos en la figura de su padre, moviéndose de aquí para allá en la cocina como un experto.

-¿Y conseguiste todos los presentes que querías, Monkey? –pregunto su Danno sin voltear a verla mientras vertía el tomate en una olla de agua hirviente.

-Si –respondió.

-Ohh, ¿y cuáles son los regalos para los demás? –la volteo a ver, curiosidad en su brillantes ojos azules. Ella río suavemente.

-¡Es un secreto, Danno! –exclamo, posando un dedo sobre sus labios, en un gesto de confidencialidad. Su padre rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, es un secreto –dijo, para voltearse y nuevamente acercarse hasta ella, dejando una pequeña porción de galletas caseras a su disposición.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué ella obtiene galletas y nosotros no? –se escucho la voz de tío Steve, entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa, una mirada de adoración y ternura al posarse sobre ellos. Su padre arqueo una ceja antes de negar con la cabeza y regresar a su anterior tarea.

-¿Qué te dije, Steven? -.

-Oh, vamos Danno. Nos morimos de hambre. Ya son más de las diez… -.

-Pues se mueren de hambre –ella río cuando vio un puchero en el rostro de su tío Steve, tomando de su chocolate para molestar al hombre, quien puso una expresión de fingido herido.

-Eso no es justo, Danno -.

-No me importa –sentencio, volteándose y empujando con grandes gestos el cuerpo del Seal, que hacia todo lo posible para resistirse y evitar ser alejado de la habitación. Ella levanto la mano, un gesto de compasión en la derrota de su tío Steve, quien no tuvo más opción que volver a la mesa donde Kamekona, tío Chin y el Sr. Joe reían abiertamente al verlo regresar sin nada.

Ella termino su aperitivo y regreso con tía Kono y tía Mary para seguir jugando, quienes gustosas aceptaron. Le hacía tan feliz poder compartir estos momentos con ellas. Nuevamente el tiempo paso y las mujeres se propusieron a ayudar a colocar la mesa cuando la comida estuvo preparada y su aroma flotando por todo el lugar. Y, como lo esperaba, la comida estuvo deliciosa. Kamekona no dejo pasar oportunidad para felicitar al chef, quien solo negaba con la cabeza, sentado a su lado mientras tío Steve al otro. Bromas, chistes y cuentos se hicieron apreciar en la mesa y pronto su Danno compartió la historia de cómo tío Jack casi fue asesinado en una Noche Buena, haciendo reír a todos los que se sentaron en la mesa. Fue un momento que ella nunca olvidaría.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, las llamadas desde Italia, Miami y Gales no se hicieron esperar. Ese año su abuela y abuelo pasarían la Navidad con la familia de su abuela, junto con sus tíos más jóvenes: Chris y Rebeca (quienes eran gemelos). Su tía Casey lo pasaría en la universidad con algunos amigos; su tía Audrey y tío Rick en Miami en compañía de tío Ryan, tío Ilyan y los hijos de este: Naomi y Deian (quienes también eran gemelos). Ella no sabía con quien pasaría la navidad tío Matty, tan solo esperaba que fuera muy bien, y tío Ianto se quedaría en Gales con sus amigos. De esta forma dieron las dos de la mañana y ella muerta de cansancio, por lo que al despedirse de su prima Naomi, su Danno la tomo en brazos y la subió a la habitación, donde pronto se dejo envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Ella durmió con una sonrisa, feliz de estar con su _Ohana_ y escuchar a su familia en sus sueños.

-o-

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando despertó y pronto se vio corriendo por las escaleras, siendo interceptada por tío Chin, que la alzo y luego la dejo caer en sus pies, ambos caminando hasta la cocina donde su Danno servía café.

-La verdad, Danny, tú café es genial –dijo tía Mary y ella tomo asiento, contenta de encontrar su cereal favorito en la mesa.

-Oh, gracias. Eso que no has probado el de Ianto. Es como tocar el cielo con la lengua –dijo su padre en ensueño. Todos arquearon la ceja, excepto ella, quien siempre escuchaba ese comentario de todos en la familia.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer ahora? –bostezo tía Kono.

-¡Abrir los regalos! –dijo ella cuando hubo tragado su comida. Todos sonrieron.

-Oh, si, por supuesto –rieron las mujeres, lo que causo la intriga de los hombres.

-¿Qué están tramando? –se cruzo de brazos su Danno, quien ese día no llevaba traje, con una paleta en mano. Ella vio como tío Steve sonrío en lo que ella pensaba era cariño, por lo que su entusiasmo se hizo más grande.

-Nada –respondieron muy rápido. La agente Weston suspiro. Su Danno las vio con desconfianza.

Luego del desayuno, todos se encontraban alrededor del árbol abriendo sus obsequios, riendo en algún regalo broma (como tío Chin, quien le regalo a su Danno unos pantalones cargo) y agradeciendo el gesto. Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba su tío Steve, quien al verla caminar hacia él, se coloco en cuclillas y le sonrió.

-Este es tu regalo, tío Steve –le extendió una pequeña caja envuelta. Él parpadeo, curiosidad marcando su rostro.

-Gracias cariño –dijo, tomando el obsequio y besando su frente con amor.

-¿Vas a abrirlo? –le insistió y él rio divertido por su impaciencia. Seguro era cosa de los Williams.

Así, que ante la atenta mirada de todos, él rompió del papel y vio caer una pequeña hoja, la cual tomo y leyó, sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa por lo que contenía. Él subió sus ojos avellana al rostro de Grace, quien sonrió y asintió antes de alejarse y colocarse a un lado de tía Kono. Vio como tío Steve respiraba profundamente antes de ponerse en pie, buscando en cada rostro que le sonreía en su dirección y el devolviéndola con cariño, un `gracias´ se movió en su boca y dio media vuelta hasta la cocina, donde su Danno nuevamente se perdió.

Todos pronto se acercaron al umbral de la cocina y vieron, la felicidad estallando en sus pechos, como tío Steve se arrodillaba en una de sus rodillas y extendía la cajita hacia su Danno, quien parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo por falta de aire.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Danno? –pregunto tío Steve, su brillante sonrisa iluminando toda la habitación. Su Danno rió y ella vio como su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo.

-Por supuesto, Super Seal –respondió su Danno y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, tío Steve se puso de pie y beso a su padre, vertiendo todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Ella salto emocionada alrededor cuando ambos hombres se hubieron separado y tío Steve deslizo el anillo de plata en el dedo de su padre, que aun se encontraba ruborizado por semejante proposición. Las mujeres se acercaron a felicitarlos y pronto ellas planeaban el evento que sería uno de los más esperados de la isla. Los hombres no dejaban de hacer bromas sobre el tiempo que les tomo llegar y ella sonrió. Era tan cálido este ambiente y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Steve, la pequeña notita se guardaría como un tesoro, las palabras que demostraban el amor de una _Ohana_.

"_Querido Tío Steve:_

_Espere que te guste tu regalo. Lo hemos escogido entre todos y que pronto hagas de mi Danno un hombre honrado._

_Te quiere tu Ohana._

_Con amor:_

_Grace"_

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
